


White Noise

by thirtccnthdoctor



Series: The Echoes Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, I’ve written some smut in future chapters so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtccnthdoctor/pseuds/thirtccnthdoctor
Summary: It's been awhile since we've last since seen Team TARDIS. And I mean awhile a lot can happen whilst travelling through time and space.Dark times are ahead for new founded team TARDIS, with some new and old monsters ahead can they all stick together or is it all gonna waste.
Relationships: Graham O’Brien & Original Character(s), Ryan Sinclair & Original Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor & Original Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan/Original Character(s)
Series: The Echoes Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731226
Kudos: 1





	1. E P I G R A P H

They say life flashes by you when you're about to die from falling or something else. Life does, however, flash by quicker when you're travelling with timelady by the name of Doctor. 

Back again with her grandfather, Graham, her brother (not biologically) Ryan, her mother figure the Doctor and her girlfriend, Yaz.

Join Jessica on her journey once again through time and space.

**Join her in the sequel to Echoes:**

**White Noise**


	2. S P Y F A L L P A R T O N E (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is back, along with her friends causing trouble as usual. But when MI6 turn up at her university, she thinks that the Doctor has gotten herself into trouble.

**RING! RING!** The bell in the building rings, everyone within the building begins to exit and head home. A brown haired young woman and her friends head towards the main entrance of the building. The young woman named, Jessica Ashford, and her three friends, Grace, Alyssa and Christine, laugh at something Alyssa just said. Drinking her coffee, Jessica watches her friends as the muck around.

"You alright, Jess?" Grace interrupts her friends thoughts.

"Yeah! I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you lot in my life." Jessica responds.

"Stop being sappy." Grace smirks.

"Shut up." Jessica smirks back.

Continuing their journey, they step into the bakers. Jessica grabs a ham baguette and a bottle of coke. She pays for it and waits her friends. Once they're out the shop, they continue their journey towards the nearest park.

As they walk towards the park, Jessica gets out her phone checks for a message off Graham, Ryan, Yaz or the Doctor. But doesn't see anything. Jessica sighs but puts her phone away back in her pocket.

"So, how is the relationship going between you and Yaz, Jess?" Christine asks.

"It's going fine." Jessica smirks at her friend. "Why do you ask?" She adds.

"Just wondering as the new girl in the our lecture was checking you out." Christine giggles.

"Well, I'm not interested as I've already got a girlfriend." Jessica laughs.

"Hey, Jess." Alyssa calls from in front of her. "Are you coming to Jake's party tonight?" She then asks.

"Probably not. I've got to stay with Granddad as he's been to get a check up to make sure the cancers not back." Jessica explains.

"Jake'll understand." Alyssa smiles.

"Oh, look Men In Black." Grace points out.

The girls stop walking and notice a black car. Stood in front of it are two men. They are both dressed in black suits and sunglasses. Jessica notices how the men are stood.

'Oh shit! What has the Doctor done now?' She thinks to herself. 'She must of done something.'

"Jessica Ashford?" One of the men step forward.

"That's me." Jessica replies.

"We need you to come with us." The man replies.

"Why?" Jessica questions the man.

"Just get in the car, Miss." The man orders her.

"Take these and keep them at your mom's house." Jessica tells Grace who nods.

The trio watch as Jessica walks towards the car. As Jessica gets closer she sees Graham, Ryan and Yaz in the back whilst the Doctor is sat in the front.

"Excuse me, where will I be sitting? There's not enough room." Jessica looks at him.

"You'll be sitting on his lap." The man points Ryan.

"Are you taking the piss?" Jessica questions the man.

"Language. Now get in the car and sit on his knee." Graham orders as he sticks his head out the window.

"Fine." Jessica rolls her eyes but opens the door to Ryan's side. "Move your fat leg over." Jessica orders Ryan as she gets in the car.

Ryan rolls his eyes but does as he is said. Jessica plops herself on his knee and leans against him as puts the seatbelt over the two of them.

Yaz smiles at Jessica when she notices Jessica looking her way. Jessica smiles back softly as they begin to drive off Jessica holds onto Yaz's arm and the car door handle.

Sighing, Jessica watches as the sun begins to set. Her back is aching from the weight of leaning on Ryan's chest.

"In half a mile, continue ahead and merge with the motorway." The Sat-Nav speaks.

Glaring at the back of the man's head, Jessica rolls her eyes at the Doctor when she turns around faces them.

"How you doing? Everything go all right?" The Doctor quizzes them all. "Apart from being kidnapped!" The Doctor adds as they stare at her like she's grown another head.

"Come on. What's the plan?" Yaz quizzes the Doctor.

"I thought, let him take us to where we're going. That way, we find out who wants us." The Doctor tells them.

"What if he kills us along the way?" Ryan quizzes. "I mean Jessica might as well be dead now. She's like a freaking brick ready to be launched as she's sitting on my lap." He adds.

"What did you just refer me to?" Jessica looks over her shoulder and quizzes him.

"Look at him. He's obviously doing this at someone else's orders. Don't you want to know who that is?" The Doctor interrupts. "Jess, put your fist down." The Doctor glares at the young woman.

"Fine." Jessica sighs.

She leans back against Ryan when she hears the Sat-Nav going funny. She leans forwards and takes a look. Jessica ducks as a laser comes out of the Sat-Nav. When she gets back up she sees that the man has disappeared.

"W-where's he at?" Jessica stutters.

Before anyone could answer the car speeds up the motorway. Jessica holds onto Yaz and Ryan as the car goes fast. The car comes to a halt in the middle of the motorway.

"We can't get out!" Yaz says as she reaches across Jessica's lap to open the car door.

"Yes, I got that, Yaz!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Hey! Doc, the sat-nav's just started again." This comment causes Jessica to groan.

"Jess, get in the passenger seat." The Doctor orders as she climbs into the drivers seat.

"In five seconds, die." The Sat-Nav says.

Not needing to be told twice, Jessica climbs into the seat just as the car takes off again. She holds onto the seat as the car reverses down the motorway, once again, fast.

"The brake's not working!" The Doctor exclaims. "Someone's controlling this car and it's not me!" She adds.

"It's gonna be ok. You're not gonna die like your dad." Jessica whispers to herself, over and over again.

"There's got to be a way to stop it!" The Doctor yells as she sonics the Sat-Nav.

Jessica lets out a scream as the laser goes off again. Closing her eyes, Jessica takes no notice of what's happening. She begins to remember the car accident with her father. A memory that she does not want to relive again.

"Look behind us! The road's out! We're going over the edge!" Graham's voice still doesn't break Jessica out of her thoughts.

"I need a reflective surface!" The Doctor says as she looks around.

Grabbing the rear-view mirror from the roof of the car. She holds it in front of the laser causing it to bounce back into the Sat-Nav and to destroy it.

"Hold on!" The Doctor orders as she finally gains control of the car.

Jessica continues to stare out in front of her with a scared look on her face. She doesn't even hear Graham, Yaz, the Doctor or Ryan calling her name. She jumps out of it when Graham clicks his fingers in front of her face.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Graham asks her with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Jessica replies trying to get the images out of her head once again.

"Jess, you don't look fine." Ryan comments.

"I'm fine, honest." Jessica insists.

"That's why you look pale and your heart rate is really fast." The Doctor says as she looks towards her youngest companion.

"I'm fine. God. Will you all just stop asking me if I'm fine. I am ok." Jessica snaps, causing the others to sit back and not stare in her direction.

Once at the MI6 base in London, Jessica walks behind Ryan and Graham. Yaz hugs Jessica close as they walk up the stairs next to each other. They come to stop when they see a man they presume is 'C' standing in front of the box.

"Well, well, well. Finally we meet. You do actually exist!" C speaks to Graham as if he's the Doctor causing Jessica to let out a snort as she laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Franklin. I've read the files. The Doctor is a man." This comment causes Jessica to face away from the group and let her giggles.

"I've had an upgrade. Hi." The Doctor moves into C's face.

"Oh." C exclaims.

"You just had us picked up like criminals and put in a car which tried to kill us." The Doctor tells C.

"We were trying to bring you here, not kill you, but our systems got hacked." C tries to calm her down.

"Not exactly the best demonstration of MI6 skills." Yaz speaks up.

"I have been authorised to speak on behalf of every security agency around the globe." This comment causes Jessica to stand up straighter. "We need your help, Doctor." C admits.

They begin to follow C as moves along a separate corridor and ushers them to go with him. Grabbing a hold of Yaz's hand, Jessica watches as people walk around the building.

"Over the past week, there's been a spate of attacks on intelligence officers worldwide, of every nationality." C informs the Doctor. "None of these attacks has been ordered by rival intelligence agencies." He finishes.

"At least that's what you're telling each other." The Doctor looks at him as she speaks.

"No, we all have a very good working knowledge of what our enemies are up to. No agency possesses the technology to carry out one of these attacks." C sighs before continuing. "None of us understands how it was done. Or even what has been done. But every agent has suffer the same fate." He finishes.

C's hand presses against the scanner next to the door of a room. The door opens up to reveal a medical room. He walks forwards first then the Doctor, Yaz, Graham, Ryan and Jessica follow behind him.

C, looks towards the bed in the room, on it lays a woman, in either her late 30's or early 40's. Jessica stands next Yaz as they come to a stop.

The woman has a breathing tube coming from her neck. Jessica's breathing hitches as he begins to explain what has caused the woman to get into this state.

"She was found unconscious on an aeroplane washroom on flight to Tokyo. She made prearranged contact with an informant." C looks from the woman to the gang as he speaks.

"Is she in a coma?" Yaz looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently, it's a little more than that." He answers her question.

They watch as he makes his way towards their side of the bed. He reaches over one of the machines and grabs a tablet.

"Now, I'm told that this is your expertise. Dealing with the IMPOSSIBLE." C says as he hands the Doctor the tablet.

"You're right." The Doctor comments as she looks from the tablet to the woman. "That is impossible. Her DNA has been rewritten. Every strand corrupted and reshaped. She's no longer human. Just a shell with a human appearance." She finishes.

"Is she gonna live, Doc?" Graham questions the Doctor.

"There's nothing left of her to live. It's like she's been erased." The Doctor replies as she looks towards the woman once again. "This is beyond any human technology." She adds.

"Ah. I was rather worried you were gonna say that." C responds. "Doctor, the security of this entire planet is at stake. Can we relay upon?" The man finishes.

The Doctor stares at him with a unreadable look written upon her face. Following him out of the room, Jessica can't help but think how that woman looked a bit like Yaz. Jessica tightens her grip on Yaz's hand.

"You ok?" Yaz asks quietly to Jessica.

"Yeah." Jessica responds timidly.

"Really?" Yaz looks at her girlfriend with a concerned look on her face.

"No!" Jessica says. "Back in the car. It-it remind me of the accident me and my dad got into. It just brought back some memories that's all." She finishes.

"You sure you're okay though?" Yaz asks once more. "You looked really pale and you weren't answering me or the others when we shouted your name." Yaz confesses.

"I'm fine." Jessica responds.

The two enter C's office behind the others, sitting down on the chair in front C's desk. Jessica gets out her phone tells her friends that she's ok and is busy with some stuff. Placing her phone back in her pocket, she lays her head on Yaz's lap.

"Do you two mind?" Ryan groans.

"We aren't even doing anything, Ryan." Yaz tells him.

"So shut your trap." Jessica glares at him.

"Oooh. Touchy touchy." Ryan smirks at Yaz and Jessica.

"You contain with that attitude and I'm gonna end up painting your car again." Jessica says as she lays her head on Yaz's lap once again.

"You wouldn't dare." Ryan challenges her.

"Did you just dare me?" Jessica questions Ryan.

"Right, you two. Enough." Graham tells the two.

"Ok, Granddad." The two reply.

Jessica snuggles closer to Yaz as the Doctor makes her way next to Yaz. Looking around, Jessica notices how neat everything looks. She expected everything to look really messy considering he's part of MI6.

"All of the assassinated agents were investigating leads relating to this man." C hands a file over to Yaz, who opens it up and begins to read.

"Daniel Barton. Born in Bromsgrove. Now lives just north of SAN Franscisco. Oh, he's the founder of VOR." Yaz exclaims.

"What he's the guys who made the search engine?" Jessica says as sits up and looks at the file.

"Web apps, social, global mapping, advertising, scientific and medical research, robotics, data polling, human analytics." Yaz lists.

"Right now, VOR is more powerful than most nations. Daniel Barton is the man who built it all up from the ground." C begins to explain.

"We're going to need your best man on this. What do you call him? Horizon-Watcher?" The Doctor quizzes the man.

"Oh." Sighs C.

"Exactly. Well, he... um..." C lets out a nervous giggle before continuing. "He left. I... sacked him." C finishes the sentence.

Jessica watches with an amused smile as he squirms underneath the Doctor's glare. She then goes back to reading the file along with Yaz.

"The only person with an open mind about all this and you let him go?" The Doctor glares at him as she moves forward.

"MI6 has never countenanced the possibility of extraterrestrial life." C tells her.

"Well, you should talk to your mates at GCHQ!" The Doctor exclaims.

"The country has other organisations that deal with all that! UNIT. Even Torchwood." C tells the Doctor.

"They're all gone. Oh, C! You took your eye off the horizon just as things were coming over it." The Doctor smiles. "Don't worry, I'll call him." She then proceeds to say.

"You can't. He's off-grid." C informs them. "We can't find him anywhere. Believe me, we've tried." He adds.

"Shh! I'm WhatsApping." She orders. "Hi, it's me. I'm at MI6 with C. Crisis. Serious crisis. Big crisis. Big, serious crisis. And C says you were right and he's sorry for being an idiot." This made Jessica let out a giggle.

"I did not use those words!" C shouts over the phone.

This caused Jessica burst out laughing at the comment. She then begins to cry from laughter as he looks at her with a confused look on his face. Yaz helps Jessica calm down from her laughter.

"Send us your location. Kisses. It's quite French, that, isn't it? Kisses?" The Doctor asks Jessica and Yaz just as the phone goes off. "Ah! See?" The Doctor questions the others as she shoves the phone in their direction.

"Yes?" C says.

"A fish?" Graham looks at her like she's grown two heads.

"Can we please focus? Daniel Barton isn't just a powerful businessman. He was also one of our agents when he first went to work in the US." C begins to explain. "Then he withdrew cooperation. It's possible he became a double agent. Or even a triple." C finishes.

"Who for?" Yaz asks.

Before he could answer, the glass on window behind him shatters. Jessica stands up and sees the man fall on top of his desk. DEAD. Jessica watches with wide eyes as she sees him die.

Yaz grabs her girlfriend and pulls her to the floor just as lasers shut into the room. Jessica lets out a scream as one just misses her. Yaz pulls Jessica up and they run to the TARDIS.

As they enter the box, Jessica let's out a gasp when she notices something coming through the wall. The Doctor notices Jessica lagging behind. She grabs Jessica's waist and pulls her along.

"Come on, you." The Doctor says as she and Jess get into the TARDIS.

"Did I just see an alien walk through the wall?" Jessica questions the Doctor.

"Yep!" The Doctor replies. "We got to get out of here." She adds as she runs up to the console.

"We've still got the gadgets." Graham tells the Doctor as they place the gadgets on the table next to the door.

"We just saw the head of MI6 get assassinated." Ryan rambles.

"Yeah, by the same sort of bolts that came through that sat nav." Yaz says.

"Where's that picture? I need to set the coordinates. Ooh, I've got it." The Doctor reminds herself.

"So, wring place, wrong time, twice in one day. That's got make us targets." Graham says as Jessica stands next to him. "And why do you keep looking at pictures of a fish?" He proceeds to ask her.

"Steganography. There's another image hidden within the pixels of that photo." The Doctor explains. "It's basic spycraft in your time. Easy way to smuggle out information because there's no pattern to look for." She adds.

Graham and Jessica look behind their shoulders when they hear a sound coming from behind them. However they see nothing there. They go back to looking at the Doctor but hear the noise once more. Turning around they see something getting into the TARDIS.

"Doctor." Jessica says when she sees the alien from before trying getting into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, something's trying to get in!" Yaz shouts grabbing the Doctor's attention.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Doctor exclaims.

Jessica watches as the alien tries to get in the TARDIS but fails as the Doctor presses some buttons causing the alien to disappear. Jessica runs to Graham as he falls over.

"I didn't know things could get into the TARDIS like that." Yaz says.

"Neither did I." The Doctor mutters.

"But you got rid of it." Ryan says.

"Yeah, but what was it?" Graham quizzes the Doctor.

"At a guess, the same thing that attacked all those spies. And possibly us." The Doctor tells them. "What? No readings? The sonic can usually read everything. All right, park that. Live attacks. They're after us, but we need intel. Split resources. Graham, Jessica, me and you two are off to Australia to see my old mate from MI6. I say old mate- I've met him once, but he seemed very nice. We text, though. Does that count?" She asks the others.

"If you say so." Graham says looking confused.

"Yaz, Ryan, how do feel about undercover work?" The Doctor questions the two.

"Definitely." Yaz says.

"I don't know!" Ryan exclaims.

"Daniel Barton- he's our best lead. Well, he's our only lead. We'll get you a cover story. Hack his diary, get in there, check him out. Infiltrate VOR. Have a nose around their systems." The Doctor says.

"Be spies, basically." Yaz smiles.

"What, with absolutely no training?" Graham says with confusion within his voice.

Jessica walks over to where the others are. She feels her phone buzz but ignores it. She grabs it and turns it off. She didn't want her friends to know what's going on.

"We got the gadgets." Ryan points out.

"Well, yeah, all the gear, but no idea." Graham tells them all.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Ryan says sarcastically.

"No, no, no, I think you'll be great. I have total confidence, you know? Just, um... Just be careful, though." He tells the two before turning to the Doctor. "It's safe for them, though, right?" He asks her.

"Yeah. 80% sure. 75. 40% absolute minimum. Take this." She says handing Yaz a gadget. "Bio-scanner disguised as a digital recorder. I want to know everything about Daniel Barton. Like Graham said, be careful. Stay in touch. And remember - Rule 1 of espionage - trust no-one." She finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the sequel of ‘Echoes.’ I can’t wait to write the rest of the book. Anyways what do you guys think of this chapter and do you like Jessica’s friends.


End file.
